


Bodyguards

by JustAFangirl99



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Bodyguard Carlos Reyes, Bodyguard Eddie Diaz, Future Michelle x Owen, Good Parent Owen Strand, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, King Bobby Nash, King Owen Strand, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owen Strand is Mateo's father, Prince Evan "Buck" Buckley, Prince TK Strand, Protective Judd Ryder, Queen Athena Grant, Queen Gwenyth Strand, Worried Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: Carlos and Eddie are brothers but they have been separate when they were still children. Both are bodyguard for different family. Bobby and Owen being good friends, the two brothers finally find each others back without knowing.AU where Owen and Bobby are Kings.Read the tags.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder, Mateo Chavez & Marjan Marwani, Owen Strand/Gwenyth Strand
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. Carlos Begins

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. I'm French. I'm gonna try to do as good as possible. Don't hesitate to tell me if I do anything wrong in my translation.

\- Welcome to the squad, Agent Reyes. You will be assigned to my son's security.

Carlos bowed to the man who had just hired him for the Prince's safety. Judd Ryder, the king's chief guard, judged him with his eyes.

\- If I may, Owen, I'm not sure that's a good idea.

The monarch turned to his henchman who, with his arms crossed, had not taken his eyes off Carlos.

\- I'm sure he is very good at defending himself, fighting and using a gun, but… We're talking about TK's safety and life. You can't do just anything. Alex…

\- I know what Alex did, Judd. I checked and searched Mr. Reyes' life. Nothing he could do will ever hurt my son as much as Alex. I am sure of it.

\- As you like, whispered the guard.

Owen smiled and motioned for the new guard to come out, which he hastened to do before being dragged by Marjan, a guard, to the suite of the older of the two Princes.

\- TK may seem a little grumpy. Don't worry, he will brighten up quickly. Good luck. Oh and… a tip… never leave him alone for more than ten minutes. Even when he takes a shower. Talk to him. Regularly. You'll understand quickly enough, just do it.

She forced him to stop at a door and smiled at him before walking away to other quarters. The door opened and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met the Prince's.


	2. Eddie Begins

  * Are we sure what we're doing, Bobby?
  * Athena, I have already checked everything. Eddie Diaz is the best person to take care of Buck. I know you are worried and that you are afraid for our son but we will not find more experienced.



She huffed but nodded. Anyway, the guard was already installed in his quarters with his own child.

  * What do you want him to do anyway? Chimney is going to keep an eye on him to make sure everything is going well. Hen takes care of Maddie's safety for now.
  * Alright… As you wish. Jackson is still with Harry?
  * And Emily with May, yes.



She nodded and settled down on the sofa.

  * What time are we leaving on Friday?
  * Early. I have to talk to Owen about an economic alliance. I prefer to do it before TK's birthday party. It will be simpler.
  * How do we do with Diaz's son?
  * We take him with us. Or we will ask Carla to take care of him. Do not worry. We will always find a solution.
  * I'll go check if Buck isn't too hard on Diaz for his arrival. And thank you for handling everything so well.



Bobby smiled at her and she left. It wasn't long before she found the new bodyguard. He walked over and she walked him to their second child's quarters and smiled at him.

  * I trust you. Don't screw with Buck.
  * I promise you, Your Majesty. I need this job, so there's no way I'm going to screw it up. Especially with the safety of a prince.



She nodded and opened the door for him. He walked in and Buck stared at him.

  * Another new one? The last one resigned?
  * Fired. Your father fired him.
  * Your name ?
  * Eddie Diaz, Your Highness.



Buck nodded and turned to Chimney who gave him a weak smile, a sign that he shouldn't screw up with the new bodyguard.


	3. Alex's departure

TK shifted away and let his new guard enter by putting his sleeves back in place. He didn't expect his new bodyguard to arrive so quickly after Alex left. His father had always planned everything, as usual. He collapsed onto the sofa and stared at the young man in front of him, almost at attention.

\- Alex already left the palace?

\- I don't know, Your Highness. I am sorry.

TK nodded and continued to detail the Latino.

\- What should I call you?

\- Carlos, sir. Or even Reyes, my last name.

\- I'm not going to call you by your last name. It would be ridiculous. And call me TK.

\- I prefer not, Your Highness.

The heir to the throne rolled his eyes and huffed when he heard a knock on his door. He waved his hand and Carlos went to open it. He frowned when he saw a young man in the same kind of outfit as him.

\- I have things to collect from the Prince's quarters. I can come in ? You can even cop me until I come out.

Carlos glanced at his new protégé who nodded positively. He opened the door further and let him in. He followed him in his movements while the former princely guard recovered his things.

\- Tk? Do you know where my watch is?

\- On the shelf in my bathroom. Next to the medicine box that I emptied because of you.

Carlos followed Alex again until he had recovered everything, regardless of what the prince might have said. He accompanied him to the door and let him out. He was about to close the door when the Queen arrived with the youngest of her sons and their own guards. He reopened the door and let them in, understanding the message implicit in the gaze of his monarch's wife. Mateo Strand smiled at his brother's new guard and moved to sit alongside his big brother.

\- A problem, Mother?

\- The Nash-Grant will arrive in the late morning, Friday. You should be ready by 10:30 am, not after. As the heir, you will have to attend the meeting between Bobby and your father, TK. Mateo, you'll take care of keeping Maddie busy. May too, depending on her mood of the day.

She turned to Marjan and Carlos who were standing upright side by side.

\- You will stay close to my sons. Reyes, you'll be in the office with guards Ryder, Han, and Diaz. Marwani, you'll be with Wilson, keeping an eye on Mateo and Maddie. Understood ?

The two nodded and Carlos returned his gaze to TK who was staring at him, smiling. His mission would be simple if his relationship with the Prince was not strained. 


	4. Flight

Eddie checked, several times, that his gun was securely hooked to his belt and that he hadn't forgotten anything. His necklace was tied securely around his neck and his belongings had already been put in the hold of the royal family's jet. Buck crossed his arms as he saw his bodyguard check, for the fiftieth time, that everything was ready. When it was - finally - done, the ex-soldier grabbed his son and propped him onto his left hip, despite his protests.

\- Dad, I can walk.

\- We must hurry to leave, champion. I think we're already behind schedule.

Buck nodded and his guard winced. If the king seemed to worship him, it was a bit more complicated with the queen. She had suggested that Harry invite Christopher, Eddie's son, to come with them for the weekend. They could spend time together, including Denny, Hen's son who was also coming. They hastened to join the others for the start.

\- Do you have the present, Bobby?

\- Yes, Athena, the gift is already on its way to the royal palace in Austin. TK will have his 28th gift from us on time, I promise.

She nodded and everyone got on the plane and took their seats. Installed between Hen and Chimney, Eddie did not take his eyes off his protégé.

“You know he's not going to fly away, right?” The princess' husband sneered.

\- I know. But I have to watch him, no matter what. It's something that the Queen has put a lot of emphasis on over the past three days. Buck is my priority.

\- Be careful that it does not become too much of your priority. Chimney was first Maddie's guardian before being her husband.

Eddie glanced to his left and the smile of his attendant and supervisor confirmed everything he needed to know. Hen was telling the truth, although he didn't doubt it.

\- What do I need to know about the Strands?

\- Owen and Gwenyth have two sons. TK who turns 28 today and Mateo who is 24. Marjan Marwani, the bodyguard of the youngest, has been at their service for years already. For TK… It's more complicated. He often changes guard. The new one took office on Tuesday, like you. The previous one screwed up enough to take TK straight to the hospital. We can't tell you more, we don't know more. All I know is Robert gave Owen his opinion on this new freak. Hoping that TK doesn't make life too hard for the new kid.

\- What? TK is like… Buck's remote twin?

\- No. TK is calmer and more composed than Buck. Buck has reached another level than TK. But… They were almost growned up together. They are the same age so when their fathers saw each other, they played together, flirted together, did the four hundred strokes together. Inseparable to the great misfortune of their bodyguards. Their favorite activity? Pissed off Maddie, since she's four years older than them.

\- She is 32 years old ?

\- Yes. Like you. You look surprised.

\- I saw her a little younger… It's ridiculous, I know.

Chimney laughed lightly, staring at the one who might have been a colleague if he was still a guard. This one had shifted his gaze slightly the time to glance at Maddie but was, already, again focused on Evan who smiled at him.


	5. Reunion

TK checked his reflection and huffed. He slipped a hand through his hair and turned to Mateo who was laughing with his bodyguard. He smiled and walked over to his. 

\- Is there any way you can tie my knot to me?

\- Of course, Your Highness.

Carlos reached out and prepared his protege's tie before handing it back. Mateo walked over, his hands in the pockets of his suit pants.

\- Ready ?

\- Yeah… According to the message I just got from Buck, May's goal is to stay with Mad and you.

\- What about Harry?

\- With the kids of Hen and Buck's new guard, watch by Jackson.

Mat nodded and followed his older brother downstairs. In the immense hall of the palace, the Nash-Grants had arrived. Owen and Gwen, good hosts, were already by their side. TK jumped the last two steps and hugged Buck, laughing.

\- I see that some are preferred to others.

Mateo smiled and hugged Maddie, then the two younger ones. Marjan frowned when she saw her colleague freeze at the bottom of the stairs.

\- They won't eat you, you know? Neither them nor their guards. Either way, you'll have to go with them to the big meeting room.

\- Eddie Diaz, who's in custody?

\- Who ?

\- The brown one, next to the three kids.

\- Probably Buck's.

\- Exactly, Marjan., smiled Buck. You're okay ?

\- Since last week ? Perfectly.

Buck smiled and checked the guard before shaking Mat's hand. Carlos hadn't taken his eyes off Eddie. He looked up when Christopher pointed it out. His smile faded and the royals exchanged glances before focusing on them again.

"Are you all right?" TK asked, putting his hand on his guard's arm.

\- Yes, your Highness.

\- If there's a problem, we can arrange to exchange, said Hen.

\- No. We're big boys. We should be able to come to an agreement. Right, 'Los?

\- Of course.

Buck and TK exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulders. If they saw that the situation was becoming too volatile between the two guards, they would do what was necessary not to force them to stay in contact.

\- Athena, Gwen has tons of things to tell you, I'm sure.

"Maddie, May, I absolutely have to show you the new wing of the aviary," Mateo said.

Owen motioned for Bobby to follow him, Tk and Buck following them forcing their guards to follow suit. Accompanied by Judd, Michael and Chimney, the guards of the two youngest also began to move.

\- How long ?

\- What?

\- How long has it been since we last saw each other?

\- 20 years old, you asshole.

\- Hey, both of you! You told TK and Buck it would be okay, try hard, Judd growled.

Carlos huffed and nodded as Eddie rolled his eyes. The reunion would be more complicated than he would have liked.


	6. Meeting

TK was bored. No matter how much he listened to the conversation between his father and the King of Los Angeles, he could not concentrate on the words being exchanged. Buck seemed completely in his element and attentive to what was being said. He looked for a distraction without finding a discreet one. When his gaze fell on Carlos, he smiled and reached for a pen. Pissing off his bodyguard seemed like a good idea after all. He leaned his back against the backrest and began to play with it, sensually. Carlos huffed and looked away to the king who glanced at him.

\- TK must be your priority. Not me.

Carlos apologized briefly before returning his gaze to the young man who smiled and continued his ride.

"Tyler, focus on your father's reunion," Judd hissed. You are his successor, you have to be careful.

\- And you, you're just a guard then… 

The raised eyebrow on the part of the older guard made the prince apologize and concentrated again on the meeting. Carlos was impressed with how easily the other guard managed to get TK to obey or calm him down. Eddie huffed and Michael and Chimney turned to him sharply.

\- Sorry, excuse me.

Buck smiled to reassure his guard who hadn't taken his eyes off him since the reunion of kings and princes began. Buck concentrated again and the meeting continued for another hour. When it was over, TK stood up and left the room first, immediately followed by Carlos who didn't want to lose sight of his little protégé. Buck rushed over to him, forcing Eddie to do the same. The regulatory distance must necessarily be respected and the two young men walking at the same pace, the guards had to do the same. 

\- Maybe we should talk about it, right?

\- No, Eddie. We're not going to talk about it. I have no desire !

\- Carlos, I know it hurt you, but I suffered too !

\- Say the guy who decided to go to the other end of the country as soon as he had the chance.

\- Carlos, we couldn't leave Mom…

\- We could have left Dad alone. You could have stayed.

Eddie huffed and ran a hand through his hair, deciding that it was better not to look any further, that letting it go was better. He didn't want to turn Carlos against him any more than he already did. Buck and TK, more or less hearing, exchanged a look. They had to try to reunite the two brothers properly.


	7. Further informations ?

-So what's the problem with your brother?

TK sank into his bed as Carlos was by the door, his back to the wall, wrists crossed behind his back. Buck needed to settle in, which allowed for a moment of seclusion for each of the princes. And they intended to use this moment alone with their guards to try to understand.

\- He's not my brother anymore. For years.

\- So what's the matter with your non-brother?

\- I don't think your father pays me to tell you about my private life.

\- Carlos… You don't even have the same name as him.

Carlos huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

\- Our parents separated when we were teenagers. One left, the other stayed… He went to Los Angeles with our father. A long story. I don't want to talk about it, Your Highness.

*

\- Are you going to tell me about this story between you and your brother?

\- I don't want to talk about it, Evan. Really…

\- Buck. I told you to call me Buck.

\- Good, Buck… But I don't want to talk about it.

\- However, you will not have a choice. Maddie never managed to say no to me. Tell me right away, it will save you from having to undergo my repeated interrogations. I can be boring when I want to.

\- I went with our father when we were teenagers. He never digested it. It's really complicated and long. The thing is, it broke the bond I had with my brother. So I miss him, it's true, but… But I don't think he wants to have me in his life. I think he has turned the page of our childhood. He changed his last name. He took our mother's name. And deep down, I can't really blame him, because he's my brother and I love him. I know he didn't do it on a whim, that he didn't make this decision lightly. No matter how angry I am that he's still mad at me, I can't blame him. I made a stupid decision when I left Texas to go to Los Angeles with our dad. And now he's going to want to kill me because he won't tell his Royal Highness Strand about it, but I told you about it and I'm sure you'll talk to your best friend.

\- You don't want me to tell TK about it?

\- I would prefer that it stay between us, indeed.

Buck nodded. He would allow time for his guard to try to talk to his brother before doing anything stupid like talking to his childhood friend.

*

TK stared at Carlos for a few seconds and huffed. He knew he wouldn't get any further information from his guard. He would have to see if Buck had gotten any further information from his own new bodyguard. Carlos rested his gaze on the wall in front of him and TK huffed, pulling out his cell phone to check the latest global news on his favorite social media and news sites that gave him all he needed as information, no. any state, kingdom or center of interest that was close to his heart.


	8. A little talk

TK moved one of his pawns forward before rubbing the back of his neck, feeling foolish. He was being tricked by Maddie who was smiling. Carlos sneered when he saw his protege's sheepish expression. The prince gave him a sidelong glance as Hen and Maddie laughed. Carlos walked over and leaned over TK, telling him how to play the next moves. The younger nodded and thanked him as Gwen and Athena arrived.

\- TK, it's time to go get ready. The first guests will be arriving soon and it would be great if you were there to greet them.

\- May, I'll give you my place. Beat your sister for me.

The younger princess nodded and took the place of her brother's best friend. He walked towards his quarters, followed closely by his bodyguard who hardly ever took his eyes off him. As they entered Austin's heir's quarters, Carlos' gaze met Eddie's. He bit back a breath as the former soldier rolled his eyes.

\- Can we leave you both here, while we change, or we risk finding a bloodbath when we come back from the room, right there?

Buck arched an eyebrow, pointing to the bedroom door. Eddie shrugged and Carlos said they would stick out. The two princes took their respective outfits and entered the space Evan had indicated. Carlos came and sat down next to Eddie.

\- What are you doing then? A wife ? Children?

\- I was married. I was in the military and one day she couldn't take it anymore. She said she needed time so she left, leaving me alone with our son, Christopher. The bespectacled kid who was in the hall when we arrived.

\- He is cute. I'm sure he's a lovely kid.

\- The most adorable of all children. I'm crazy about my son. He's so brave for his age… What about you ?

\- I have never been very into girls. I play for the other side. No one in sight. No children. The dead calm.

Eddie turned his head to his brother and stared at him. He missed their childhood closeness terribly. For years he had lived without him. He had thought he had gotten used to this absence in his life. He thought he was happy without his brother. He thought he had passed over. But he wasn't, and now that they were side by side, he knew it. He had never ceased to miss his brother, despite the bickering that might have divided them in their childhood. He and his brother had once been accomplices, like best friends, and he missed that terribly. 


End file.
